Since The Begginning of Time
by Angellow4
Summary: This a love story about if Tiana and Prince Naveen feel in love when they were younger. However they have to overcome many obstacles in life. Found out if they can still love each other or if they leave each other in the past.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to my Life

Since The Beginning of Time

In a lovely enchanted place named Maldonia a baby boy was born on December 22.1995 in Curacas , Maldonia. The baby is the son of King Lucaso Notelli Maurice Kyle Rodriguez Valasquez- Ghib . The baby is also the son of Natalia Nina Layla Sol Luana Lowder-Ghib. The King and Queen named their first born Prince Naveen Gomo Lorenzo Andreas Rodriguez Valasquez-Ghib . The handsome little baby had honey colored born eyes, tan skin, nice curly off black hair, and smiled like an Angel. The Maldonian Royal family was so pleased that King Lucaso and Queen Natalia's first was a boy that they decided he would be groomed to be one of the next King's and have an arranged marriage. They showed the baby off to the world and had many priest come to bless Prince Naveen. Prince Naveen's sister Princess Evangline Luana Marina Holy Rodriguez Valasquez-Ghib, and older brother Daveon Lucio Tomas Rodriguez Valasquez- Ghib was super excitied. Princess Eva was only four years old. Queen Natalia could not wait to write her dear friends Eudora Brown- Gracia and Chelsea La Bouff who she had been friends with since they were one in New Orleans. Queen Natalia began to write:

_Dear Eudora and Chelsea,_

_I have just delivered my youngest son Prince Naveen Gomo Lorenzo Andreas Rodriquez Valasquez-Ghib. Born on December 22,1995. I want you all to come to the palace within the next fives years so our children can be great friends. My first born child Devon _Lucio Tomas Rodriguez Valasquez- Ghib_ and Evangeline Claudina Luana Marina Holy Rodriguez Valasquez- Ghid would love to see their Aunts and their families. Please come. Also Prince Naveen is to marry Tiana, and my godson will marry Charlotte. I know Charles and Telese will make a great for Daveon, i'll let him decide. _

_Love your friend Talia,_

_Queen Natalia_

Meanwhile in New Orleans, Louisiana

In a medium sized house on February 12, 1996 was born a beautiful second baby girl to James Garcia a chef and Eudora Lowder-Garcia a seamstress an Afro- American couple. They named their beautiful baby Tiana Angelika Maria Lowder -Garcia. Everyone was so excited for their family. The Pastor and his congregation blessed this baby. The family received many gifts and donations. The La Bouff's one of the wealthiest families in New Orleans was excited for their go friend's the Garcia's to have their second baby. Their first child Telese Ezra Leona Patricka Lowder-Garcia was onlya beautiful chocolate four year old girl with dark-brown eyes, black curly hair, and pink lips. Telese was excited to see so many people. Telese was approached by a four year old handsome Caucasian boy running to her named Charles La Bouff. Charles said "Telese! Telese, I have something for you." as he smiled. Telese smiled back a little. She finaly said "Yes, Charles? 'What is the surpise'?" Charles blushed when Telese called his name. Charles pulled the pink rose form behind him and kneeled before her. Charles gushed with pride saying "here you are my beautiful Princess .The rose matches your pink dress'." Telese blushed, hugged Charles and kissed him on his lips and ran quickly to her parents. Charles cheek's turned pink and instanly thought he was in love with Telese. Charles vowed to himself that he will marry Telese regardless of the law. He quickly ran after her. Finally he caught up to her andwent into the room. They saw his family holding Tiana and his baby sister Charlotte. Charlotte was two months older than Tiana. Charles said to Telese are sister look like they are going to be good friends ." Both families watched Charlotte reached to grab Tiana's hand. Charles and Telese smiled and Chelsea La Bouff looked down to see them smiling and said "Well aren't your two going to hold the babies so we can get a picture. The children did as Mrs. La Bouff told them Finally the men left the room. Telese spoke "Mrs. La Bouff , Charles gave me a pink rose". Chelsea and Eudora smiled and giggled. Then finally Cheslea spoke" Firstlty,My darling niece Telese please call me Aunt Chelsea. Secondly, 'Charles loves you Telese so he wanted you to have a rose because you are as pretty as a rose." Telese blushed and Eudora smiled and said "I'm sure Telese loves Charles. However, Chelsea they are four year olds, and they wouldn't be accepted in the society we live in." Telese looked sadden because she didn't understand what her mama was saying. Telese looked at the two baby girls sleeping and said "One day you two will be able to marry who you want. 'Sadly, I'll never be married if I can't marry Charles." Tears streamed down Telese's face. Eudora hated seeing her daughter unhappy but she had to know at an early age she couldn't marry a white male. Aunt Chelsea slowly walked up to Telese and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Telese,Telese. We love you dear.' Your mother is right. People question our families friendship a lot. Did your mother ever tell you the story of how me , her and Natilia met?" "Yes ma'am. Aunt Cheslea I want to marry Charles.'Then Claudiana , Tiana, and Charlotte can be in the wedding." Eudora smiled and said "I would love to see that wedding, and you'll have to tell your father-" "Tell me what?" asked James.

James and the La Bouff men appeared in the door.

Telese turned and started telling everyone that she wants to marry Charles. While Charles listened to Telese he failed to realize that his father asked him a question. "Charles my boy, do you take Tiana as your future wife?" asked Big Daddy La Bouff but laughed when Charles blushed at the question. So both dad's vowed to let Telese and Charles marry when they turn twenty years old. However the celebration was short lived when a loud knock came to the door. James opened the door to see a royal messenger . The messenger spoke "Mr. Gracia , the royal family has a letter for your family ." James said "Thank you ", took the envelope and waited for the man to walk down the stairs and he shut the door. James look and the envelope and gave it to Eudora. Eudora read the letter and then asked Chelsea to read the letter Natalia wrote. Both women exclaimed "We are going to Maldonia in five years!" Everyone smiled and cheered at he the letter explained more than that. The letter also said Queen Natalia Promised her god son King Ray of Flordonia to Marry Eva, her other god son Prince Louis of Nordonia to marry Charlotte and her son Prince Naveen to marry Tiana. Because Natalia remembered Chelsea promised Eudora that her son Charles would marry Telese. However Cheslea and Eudora never told the men that part.

Five years Laters...

The Queen had been morning the loss of her son Prince Daveon Lucio Tomas Rodriguez Valasquez- Ghib. A nanny named Lia sold him to a King and they have been trying to track their son for five years since the day she played hide and go seek with him. The Queen blamed herself but the King and children would try to make her feel better by playing Jazz music, her favorite. Navven loved Jazz music too. Prince Naveen played his ukulele to jazz music all the time.

Servants were chasing Princess Evangline, Prince Naveen and Prince Rafe around the royal Castle. Yelling "Princess Eva , Prince Naveen and Prince Rafe. Please do stop running. Your guest shall be here any minute." Finally they stopped running once King Lucaso and Queen Natalia told them to go to the whipping room. Each child received ten lashes on their bottoms. Queen Natalia hated using bleats to whip the children but it was necessary for them to learn. However King Lucaso said to the children "If your mother was not here I would have whipped you all in front your guest and the servants.' Now go to the waiting room and sit down. I will not tolerate you all misbehaving in my Castle'." The children all went walking but Prince Naveen. He turned to his parents and said "Mama, Papa please don't be mad. Evangline and Ray were trying to go meet to stop running. I'm really sorry". The King and Queen nodded their heads and Naveen left. Then Cal the royal valet came running and said "Your majesties, your guests have arrived. They are in the waiting room." The King and Queen thanked him and walked to greet their guests. The royal valet Cal followed the majesties.

In the waiting Room….

The Garcia and La Bouff family waited patience for the royal families' arrival. Telese and Charles were eagerly waiting to see Princess Eva. Telese asked her mother "Mama, I'm nervous about seeing Eva". Eudora smiled and said "You do not need to be nervous baby. Eva will love you like she has since y'all were one." Then Tiana went over and hugged Telese. Charles and Charlotte came over and group hugged too. The parents hugged each other and giggled. Then Charlotte "Lottie" and Tiana "Tia" said "We want to play now". They picked up their dolls and started to play. Then the doors opened. They saw two guards come in the room and the royal family came in the room. Queen Natalia eyes started to water when she saw Eudora and Chelsea. The women ran to each other and were overwhelmed by the joyous reunion. King Lucaso shook hands with Big Daddy and James saying "Gentleman it is good to see you both. ' I would like to have a private meeting will you both now if that is all right with the women?" The King turned to look at the women. They nodded their heads and the men quickly left. While the women were talking Tia and Lottie were still playing with their dolls. Meanwhile Telese and Charles, and Claudina ran up to one another hugging. Telese and Charles asked Princess Claudina would she like to walk in the garden with them. Princess Claudina responded "Call me Eva , and yes I would love too. Let me tell mama ." Evangeline skipped over to Queen Natalia saying "Excuse me mama, but Tel, Char and I are going to the garden and the nanny is coming with us." Natalia nodded. The older children left. Naveen and Ray looked at Tiana and Charlotte playing dolls. Naveen told Ray, "we should play with them." Ray shook his head and said "Faldi no Naveen". ( Absolutely not Naveen). Naveen chuckled and said "well I want to play so I'm going". Naveen sat on the floor in between the two girls and smiled when asking "May I play?" Tiana looked up and immediately went shy. Charlotte stopped playing and was gawking at him. Naveen grabbed a ken doll and said "My name is Naveen and what is your names?" Tiana smiled and grabbed her doll and said "My name is Tiana, nice to meet you Naveen." Charlotte did the same, then Ray joined to the game. Soon the kids were having so much fun they didn't notice their mom's smiling at them until Naveen made his doll lip lock with Tiana's doll. Queen Natalia and Chelsea immediately gasped while Eudora walked over to the children and said "Sweetie's do not make the dolls kiss each other." Then she walked away chuckling. Then Naveen said "Ti-Ti wanted me to kiss her" talking to Tiana. Tiana laughed and said "Veeni is such a bad kisser". Tiana and Naveen were talking and playing dolls ignoring Charlotte and Ray. Naveen asked Tiana, "do you play soccer?" "No, Naveen I don't like soccer." Naveen was mad and said "Well you can't be my girlfriend if you don't like soccer." Tiana said "I never wanted to be your girlfriend." Naveen grabbed Tiana and kissed her on the lips. Tiana broke the kiss. She pushed Naveen and Naveen hit the ground. Tiana ran out the door the go to the garden. Naveen quickly ran after her saying "Faldi fandonza, I'm going to get her." Naveen was angry but he felt a connection of love, no maybe like with Tiana. Meanwhile …..Tiana made it down the stairs and trip over a couple of rocks. Telese , Charles and Evangeline saw her fall and started running to her. Naveen came over to Tiana and started laughing in Tiana's face. Tiana tried getting up but Naveen tackled her to the ground. Tel, Char, and Eva pushed him off of Tiana. Then their mothers , Charlotte and Ray came running. Eudora made her way to see Tiana. Tiana leg was bleeding and she had some scratches. Eudora picked up Tiana and took her to get cleaned up. Chelsea looked at the children and asked "Who hurt Tia?" Queen Natalia walked passed each child looking them up and down and stopped in front of Naveen. Natalia saw Naveen was smug marks on his pants, his hands were dirty and he looked nervous. Natalia spoke to the nanny "Take all the children back in except for Naveen." The nanny took the children and Chelsea followed them. Queen Natalia looked at Naveen and walked over to the bush and broke off a switch. Queen Natalia looked a Naveen and said "Take this to your father and tell him what you did to Tiana." Naveen took the switch and said "Mama, I love Tiana but she doesn't want to be my girl." Natalia smiled and said 'she will be soon.' Just give her a couple years, yes?" Suddenily the Queen had a change of heart. "But just because she doesn't want to doesn't give you the right to push her? I changed my mind I'll whoop you then your father will." After whooping Naveen , she wiped his tears away and said " I love you but I will never tolerate bad behavior, understand?" Naveen smiled, hugged her and walked to his father's study.

In the King's Study

King Lucaso opened the doors as James and Big Daddy followed . King Lucaso's study chamber had one large desk, four conference chairs made of gold and emerald, paintings of various rulers, his family, four large bookcases, windows, battle ship, two computers, a tv and a entertainment center. King Lucaso turned to speak to the men but instead laughed as the men gawked at his study chamber. The King cleared his throat and said "I would like for you both to work for my Kingdom of Maldonia.' James you will be head chef and a culinary instructor.' B.D. I want you to be my business advisor consult, What do you both say? Now of course your families could move here, and their schooling will be free'." James and B.D. looked at each other then said "Yes, King Lucaso we accept however we have to ask our wives." Just as the King was about speak his valet Cal run in to say "Prince Naveen is here." The King said "let him in." Prince Naveen walked slowly walked with a switch in his hand to his father. Cal shut the doors and James and B.D. asked Prince Naveen "Why do you have a switch , Prince?" Naveen stood like a statue. Finally the King barked, "don't just stand their boy and not tell us what happened!" Naveen looked up at his father and said "I was arguing with Tiana about her being my girlfriend. But she doesn't want to be my girlfriend. However papa I grabbed a kiss for my Tia on the lips." Naveen blushed and James said "Oh brother, what happened to my baby cakes?" B.D. said "What?! But you are only five years old." The King laughed and said "that's my boy. Going in the romantic Maldonian style. But your five so you should not kiss." Then Naveen said "after we kissed she pushed me down. Then she ran to the garden and I ran after her. But she tripped and has some scares. I pushed her down-." King Lucaso said "Enough!" James looked Naveen and said "Naveen you need to be careful and let's go to apologize to your Tia, yes?" Naveen smiled and began to walk until the King said "No, he will receive his whooping now before he leaves." B.D. looked and the men and said "James, let's wait outside." So the men left. The King took the switch from Naveen and put it in water. Then he took the switch out and said "Naveen drop your pants and come here." Naveen obeyed. After the whooping the King helped his son get cleaned and then they left the office. The King noticed that when he whipped Naveen, Naveen said "Papa, I'm sorry I hurt Tiana. I love Tiana. I don't care if I get a whipping for what I did because I deserve this." The King's heart softened and stopped whipping him. Naveen face was showered with tears. The King and Naveen walked into the hallway and found B.D. and James and decided to go to the dining hall.

In the Dinner Hall…

The Servants had seated the children at the kids table and women around their own adult table. They servants were serving the table and then the men walk through the doors. The servants bowed and said "your majestie, please be seated." The men sat next to their wives. Naveen on the other had received mean looks from all the kids when he was walking to the kids table. Naveen saw an open seat next to non-other than Tiana. Before Naveen walked any further he said "Tiana, I want to apologize for any pain I caused you. Will you forgive me?" Tiana stopped eating. Then she smiled and pulled the chair and said "Oh course, I forgive you my Prince Naveen." Naveen sat down in the sit and Tiana sat next to him. She gave him a hug and kissed him of the cheek then continued eating. Naveen blushed and everyone chuckled while the servants served him. Charles then stood up and said "I love Telese." Both Telese and Charles blushed. Telese said "Charles, I love you too." Then Ray stood up and said "Evangeline um…I mean Eva I love you." Lottie said "Darling , you are the bee's and knees, You kmow I loves ya" Then the parents laughed and did the same. Charlotte then got up and said "I love Prince Louis of Nordonia." Then the valet interrupt saying"Prince Louis of Nordonia is here to dine with you all." Then Prince Louis of Nordonia says "Charlotte , I'm to see you, and hello to all of you." Then he sat down at the table. Naveen looked at Louis and said "Do you love Charlotte?" Louis smiled and said "As much as my dear trumpet. Yes. I do." All the adults were talking about the future plans of moving to Maldonia and getting the kids into school and more. Tiana looked at Naveen and said "Veeni, do you think we can play together later on?" Naveen chuckled and said "My Princess, I think so. How did you come up with my nickname?" Tiana smiled and said "Venni means in Maldonian boy with a heart of gold." Naveen smiled and said "Beautiful." After the children were done eating they were taken to the library to read. The adults remained in the dining hall. Queen Natalia spoke "Gentleman, we decided who are children should marry. If the King approves then all shall be done." The King said "What? Are children are not even passed twelve yet women!" Natalia ignored and said "Evangeline will marry Prince Louis?" The King said "yes." The Chelsea said "Charles will marry Telese?" Everyone agreed. Then she said "Prince Ray will marry Charlotte?" Everyone said "yes." Then the King said "Naveen will marry Tiana, yes?" All of the adults said "yes." Naveen and Tiana looked at each other, smiling. Tiana got up and walked to her parents, "excuse me mama and papa.' I'm done eating, so can I see the castle." They nodded and Eudora said "Just be good and do not touch anything, okay?" Tiana laughed and said "Mama, I aint gonna mess nothing up, bye." Tiana told the other kids and soon the nannies came in and took the children on a tour of the castle. Naveen was so excited that his parents allowed him to walk around too. The nannies smiled and told the children all about the history. Then they went to the Kitchen. Tiana sneaked off to be in the kitchen. Telese , Eva, and Charlotte saw Tiana sneaked off and giggled. The nanny was caught up telling the children the history of traditional Maldonian food she didn't know Tiana was missing until Chef Kole came out with the Gumbo Tiana made and said "Tiana , your Gumbo is so good." Everyone turn to see Tiana with a smile plastered on her face. Tiana said "Look everybody, I made gumbo!" Everyone grabbed a bowl of gumbo except Naveen. Tiana decided to walk over to Naveen and demand he eat her gumbo. "Naveen" Tiana called out "Why, didn't you taste my gumbo?" Naveen looked at her and said " I hate gumbo, it is disgusting." Tiana looked at him and said "one day you'll eat the gumbo!" Tiana walked away disappointedly. Soon the kids went off to bed and the parents were still talking about the future. The royal family begged for them to stay, however the Gracia's and LaBouff's went back to New Orleans. James and Big Daddy received a telegram on their way to the ship. The telegram was sent by the King offering James and Big Daddy jobs as a head chef, and a Lawyer. Both men were stunned but were not sure what do say to the King's offer.

Five days later

On the Ship...

Big Daddy LaBouff was in his room in deep thought about how long he would be away from New Orleans. Then suddenly a loud knock came from the door. Big Daddy slowly got up from his bed and opened the door. At the door was James holding a newspaper and said "Morning B.D. I thought you would like have a newspaper to read?" Big Daddy smiled and said "James, thank you.' while taking the newspaper. Big Daddy asked James what would he say to the King's offer. James looked at B.D. and said " I always wanted to be a head Chef and have my own restaurant. I would love to work somewhere else instead of mister Cal's and I think my family would love Maldonia but I'm going talk with Eudora. What's your decision?" Big Daddy walked to table and said "I love my family but I would like my own firm, and I love helping others. I think my family needs to move and explore the world." So later when they arrived to New Orleans the men told their families about King's offer. However The family decide that if their business were not growing any better than they would move.

New Orleans

Eurdora sat in a rocking chair while see watched Telese try on her dress for the dance and Charles was reading the newspaper. Tiana on the other hand was in the kitchen playing with Lottie and Ms. La Bouff. They had just finshed making fried fish and gumbo. They set up the dinning room. Tiana ran to the living room calling her mother. Eudora looked at her and said, " Child, why are you yelling?" Tiana smiled and said "Dinner is ready!" Both families ate happily and talked about their days, But Tiana could only seem to think about Prince Naveen. To Tiana , her and Naveen's relationship was a love-hate one. Tiana was so caught up in her own world she did not notice Charlotte calling her "Tia, Tia, TIA!" then Tiana turned and said "yes, Lottie?" 'Where you thinking about Prince Naveen?" Tiana cheeks turned a little red and said "No." But the whole table fell out laughing. Then James said "Babycakes, remember Naveen is just a friend." Tiana suddenly stopped smiling. Telese spoke "Daddy, I like Charles more than a friend". Everyone laughed expect for James. James did not like the idea of anyone marrying his children. Sure he was all for it in front of his wife but honestly he did not like his daughter being friends with boys or even liking them sometimes.

That night...

Telese , Charles,Tiana and Charlotte were playing Princesses in Love. Charlotte was dancing and then stopped a book called_ Love me Forever. _Charlotte grabbed the book and ran over to Tiana. Tiana was staring out of the window looking at a star. Charlotte was about to speak when she heard Tia talking to the star.

_Dear Star,_

_Dear Stary night sky. _

_Listen to the treas that I cry._

_I wish I could get some help because I'm in the love with Prince Naveen. _

_God please send me help. _

_I'm only five years, and I wish my heart not melt. _

_It keeps melting because I like no I love him. _

_I wish to be a Princess. The Princess of Maldonia to exact. _

_I dream of me and him dancing around a sea of water. _

_My daddy thinks I should just friends with him. _

_Well, can't he still be my friend to?_

_I know I'm only five but I wish I was nine. _

_You know why, I would almost be in the Maldonia capital called De Prime_

_Or at least that's what Telese tells me. I want the stars, and the moons to shine. _

_I want to sing songs of love while watching the Angels soar in the sky. _

_I know in my heart I was promised to him since the beginning of time._

_But of sweet Lord help me tell my father that Prince Naveen will be mine._

_Love, _

_Tiana, Amen._

Once Tiana opened her eyes Charlotte clapped and Telese said "Charlotte, why are you clapping?" Charlotte smiled and said "I saw a pretty star." Then turned and winked at Tia. Charles shook his head and said "Telese why don't we go wish on star." So Telese and Charles left the room. Charlotte hugged Tia and said "Tia, maybe you'll marry Prince Naveen when we turn nine." Both girls stared giggling and Then Tia said "Yeah and then you can marry Prince Louis ." Both girls chuckled and stared to get ready for bed when Eudora came in. Eudora spoke "What are you girls laughing about?" Then girls looked at each other and smiled. Eudora smiled both and shook her head. Then Eudora said "You all will have a enough time thinking about boys.' Now go to bed and I'll read_ Cinderella_.

Three years later ….

Naveen had been sad since Tiana left. Naveen spent the whole month lying in bed pretending to be sick. Naveen daydreamed about playing with Tiana. Then suddenly

MORE TO COME!


	2. Chapter 2- Fix you

In Maldonia...

Prince Naveen tossed and turned in his sleep. So he woke up and walked over to the King's Chamber. Naveen knocked on the door, but no one answered. Naveen knocked again and this time the King opened and looked down at his son saying "What do you want"? in a grumpy tone . Naveen jumped and stuttered out " I-I c-could not sleep, papa". The King said "Come on let's go to your room and read". The King took the boys hand and walked to the Prince's room. The King tucked Naveen into to bed and beginning looking for his favorite book _The Froggi Prutto _(The Frog Prince). Once the King finally found the book he began reading. After the King finished the book the King was expecting Naveen to be asleep. Much his surprise the Prince was wide awake. King Lucaso groaned and said "Naveen, you need to go to bed." Naveen said "Okay, but Papa can Tiana come to the Palace to play with me?" The King looked in Naveen's honey colored eyes. In all honesty the King wanted his son to be happy but he could not promise him Tiana and her family would come back to Maldonia. The King offered them jobs and everything but they told him they would consider the offer. But however the King lied and said "Yes, Tiana will come back to play with you. '(The King smiled) 'Um, son why did you ask me that?" Naveen looked at his father and said "Because she is my friend, and I want her to play with me again". The King nodded and kissed his son "Goodnight" on the forehead, then shut the door to the Prince's room. On the way back to his room the King heard the phone in the study ringing. The King answered the phone. The Todonian Government called to tell the King to inform him that Princess Ru of Todonia would like to marry Prince Naveen. The King told the Todonian Government "Prince Naveen is promised to someone else". and he hung up the phone. The Phone rung again but this time it was Eil D.B. and James telling him that they would like to work for Maldonia .

Seeing you off ...

Eudora and James had disagreed to agree on him moving to Maldonia. Telese , and Tiana did not understand why their father had to go to Maldonia . Tiana gave her daddy and hug. She was so sad, "Daddy, please don't leave us". James held Tiana tighter and said "I'll be back soon babycakes.' Telese give your daddy a hug?" Telese came over and gave him a hug after he put Tiana down. James walked over to Eudora and tried to kiss her but she pulled back. She was hurt that he did not want to stay. She loked at him and said "I love you , James." Then she ran into his arms and sobbed. However the LaBouff family seemed to be okay with Eli leaving. They hugged, and embraced each other. Once the Plane took off the women and children went home.

Visiting...

James and Eli always came back around the Holidays. The children were growing up so fast. Every time James would come home he loved talking to his favorite girls.(Tiana, Telese and Eudora). James would laugh when Tiana would ask about Naveen. James would say "Naveen always asks about all of you especially you, Tiana". This news would always make Tiana blush. The last time her Dad came back she saw the newspaper headlines saying " Prince Naveen is now Promised to Princessa Ru". Tiana ran upstairs to her room and cried. James felt his daughters pain. He was about to go follow her until Eudora said "James, maybe we should move to Maldonia. The LaBouffs are moving too". However when they told Tiana they were moving to Maldonia Tiana said "I hate Maldonia, and I hate then Prince". James shook his head and said "Well then, you'll stay here with Mama Odie your great-grandmother". Tiana was happy to stay but she did not want her parents to leave. Tiana also did not want Lottie to move. But Tiana was snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. At the door Lottie stood with their with all her belongs. My parents and her parents talked about having her stay with me and my great-grandma. So me and Charlotte stayed with Mama Odie and our families left for Maldonia the next week. They families said their goodbyes to the girls and Mama Odie.

In Maldonia...

Once the Gracia and LaBouff family landed at the Mal Airport in Maldonia they called home to check on the girls and Mama Odie. Sadly there was no answer because Mama Odie took the girls out for some ice cream and beignets. So Eli and James took there families to their houses. Once at the house the families got busy settling in to their new homes. James heard a knock at the door. James opened the door to see a Royal messenger had him a scroll. The Scrool read Royal family message to them. As soon as the messenger left James closed the door and well after we get some rest we will go over to the Palace.

At The Palace...

Princess Eva and Prince Naveen were dressed in Royal Traditional Maldonian clothing. However, Naveen hated wearing his uniform because it was itchy. His mother the Queen walked in and said "Naveen, stop moving.' 'You are making you itching worse'." Naveen nodded and said "Sorry, mama". Eva wanted to play outside , she couldn't wait to see Telese and Charles. However Eva felt that something was wrong. Eva turned and looked at her mother. "Mama' Eva said , 'where is daddy?' and 'why-". Before Eva could finish the Royal Guards came into the room with the Gracias and LaBouff's. Everyone gave each hand shakes, and hugs. The women started talking and all the kids except Naveen wanted to go outside. Naveen on the other hand wanted to know why Tiana was not here. Sure he knew Charlotte was missing but he like his Titia more. Naveen walked up to Mr. Garcia and said "Excuse me, but where is Tiana?" Mr. Garcia looked down and "She's in New Orleans with her grandma Mama Odie." Naveen looked sadden and said "But, why?" James looked at the boy and said " She just didn't want to move, Prince Naveen.' 'But maybe she'll move later." The boy tried to smile but instead he nodded his head and ran away down the hall to the King's Office.

The King's Office...

Naveen made it to the door of his Dad's Office and was about to knock until he heard an unfamiliar voice. Naveen put his ear against the door and knew it was none other than the evil voodoo Doctor the King Shadow-man of Todonia. Naveen thought to himself "Why would he be here?". Naveen opened the door and saw King Shadow-man sitting across from his father. Naveen noticed that the Shadow-man's daughter Ru the Princess of Todonia was in the office. King Lucaso saw Naveen and said "Bow, and came next to me". So Naveen closed the door and did as he was told. King Shadow-man said " King Lucaso, and I we're talking about how you saw now be promised to Princess Ru instead of that Commoner named Tiana". Naveen looked at his father and said "Papa is this true". The King looked at his son and said " Son, if you don't marry Ru this Kingdom will be at war against Todonia". Naveen did not want his country at war with Todonia and he also did not want to disappoint his father so he said "Father, I would rather marry than lose this Kingdom". The Shadow-man's smiled but something felt evil. However King Lucaso said "Naveen, what about Tiana?" Naveen was silent and said " If Tiana loves me she will understand. Me and Ru shall marry in eleven years. The December 24 Christmas Eve." The King went to his phone and called his royal messengers to send out the new Royal Marriage Proposal. However the King Lucaso never signed this proposal so if Naveen changed his mind them he would not lose his throne to Princess Ru. King Lucaso then dismissed The Royal Shadow-man family. The King looked at his son for five minutes than spoke "Naveen, buddy I would have rather you go to boarding school and me fight a war than have you married into that family." Naveen took a sit and looked at his father , and said " I might be five years old, but I am wise. I do not want to lose you like I lost grandpa Lucio. Remember he lost to the Todonian army. They-". Before Naveen could finish Queen Natalia busted in the King's Office and said " Lucaso , how dare you!" The King looked sternly at his wife and said "Don't you knock?! No, how dare you coming busting in here like you run this place!" Naveen jumped at his father's tone. Queen Natalia looked at Naveen and said "Sweet heart, why did you father send a Royal Marry Message saying " You Naveen are to marry Ru?" Naveen said "Mama, I did what was best for the Kingdom." Queen Natalia looked at her husband and said "I guess like father like son. Did you tell him how our father's died in the Battle of Flordonia, huh?" The King looked at Queen and said "I'm very upset and I can not think about what happened many moons ago because you don't want our son to marry Ru." The Queen stomped out the room and slammed the door. The King looked at the door and said "Damn , her. I love you all Naveen but the final choice is yours. Now If you excuse me I need to have a conversation con ti ma , vale? ( with your mom, ok?)." Naveen nodded and both he and the King went their separate ways after leaving his office.

In the Dinning Room...

Everyone seemed to be normal. Dinner was a five course meal. The families talked and ate. Naveen excued himself from the table and asked his valet Dave to find Mama Odie's number in New Orleans. The valet looked at him and said "Prince Navven, sir I would have to say I'm taking your to the family Library to make the phone call because that one has more privacy." Naveen walked with the man to the Library. Dave found the number and dialed. Mama Odie picked up the telephone and said " Ello, can I helps ya?" The valet pssed the phone to Naveen. Naveen spoke "Hello, Mama Odie? My name is Prin-" Mama Odie cut him off and said " I know who you is Princey Naveen,. You is all lil Tia talks about(laughs out loud)." Naveen smiled and said " Can you tell her I want to speak with her, Mama Odie?" Mama Odie called Tiana and handed her the phone , while Charlotte laughed at her friend. Tiana spoke shyly saying "Hello, how is dis". Naveen smiled and said " TiTia it's me , Naveen!" Tiana giggled and said " Why are you calling me? I though grownups only made phone calls." Naveen smiled and said "When your royalty, you can anything." Dave the Valet rolled his eyes and laughed and Tiana blushed at Naveen and Mama Odie said "Tia baby, you better stop blushing." Naveen said "But, I wanted to tell you that due to the Kingdom almost being under attack due to Todnian. I regret to say Tiana that I can not-" Tiana said "Naveen I love you." Then Tiana hung up the phone and ran into her room. Naveen heard he phone click and looked at Dave and said " She said "Naveen, I love you.' then she hung up". Naveen began to cry and Dave picked him up and took him to his room. Dave the fixed Naveen some sweets and talked him about girls. To Naveen Dave was like an older brother. Dave did look like his father and Naveen himself looked like Dave. Even Eva called Dave her brother too. so Naveen asked "Dave, are you my brother". Dave did not know what to say. Yes, they are brothers but it's complicated. They have the same parents but Natalia was only seventeen when she had Dave and today was Dave's seventeenth birthday so Queen Natalia is thirty-four years old. Naveen said "Dave, dave are you?" Dave looked at Naveen and said "Mama was young when she had me and this is grandpapa was holding me then the nanny kidnapped me". Naveen said "Do mama and papa know you are here?" Dave shook his head "no". Naveen jumped out of bed and ran out the door yelling "Mama! Papa!" Dave chased after him but by the time reached him Naveen was already telling what happened" Mama, Papa Dave is my brother". The King looked and Naveen and said "Where is Dave?" Dave walked in the room and said "Sorry your majesties.' Naveen come on-". The King stepped to Dave and said " What is your full name?" Dave spoke "Daveon Lucio Tomas Rodriguez Valasquez- Ghib ". The King grabbed Dave and hugged him "My eldest son, after 12 years you are here." Queen Natalia kissed Dave on the cheek and said " Why didn't you tells us? Instead Naveen told". Naveen hugged Dave's leg. Dave reached picked up Naveen and said "This is my buddy right here." Naveen gave Dave a hug. The King and Queen smiled and kissed them both and Naveen said "Eva knew he was our brother too. She said that an old maid took him". His parents nodded and said "Yes, that's she took him. Hmm, I need to talk to Eva. So Goodnight boys and the Queen left the room." The men talked for awhile and then went to bed. However Dave told his father that he wanted to visit New Orleans and take Naveen with him. The King said "yes, but he would have to have royals guards". Dave gave his father a hug and the King begin to cry . The King stepped back and said " I thank God that your are here alive! Your mother went into a depression until she had Naveen. I love you , your sister, your and your mother. Promise me that you will be safe and who helped you come back home?" Dave smiled and hand his dad a tissue and said "Papa, I promise we will be fine. Mama Odie helped me come back home. King Facilar kidnapped me and sent me to New Orleans." The King nodded and said "That will never happen again,okay?" Dave nodded and they said "Goodnight" to each other.

So the next day The Prince's were off to New Orleans...

Naveen was excited about traveling with his brother. Dave was nervous about going back to New Orleans to visit Mama Odie and Juju her husband. Dave turned to see Naveen looking at his jazz tapes. Dave smiled and walked over to Naveen. "What ya lookin for Naveen?" Naveen turned and said "What's Jazz?" Dave looked at the boy in disbelief. "You don't know what Jazz is ?! Well, today is your lucky day." Dave and Naveen talked about jazz for three hours. Then Naveen said " Do you play jazz?" Dave smiled and said "Yeah, I play the drums." Then Dave got up from the bed and picky up a wrapped box and handed it to Naveen. Naveen looked puzzled and said "What is it?" Dave shook his head and said "Open it Prutto , or I'll be upset." So Naveen opened the box and smiled when he saw a ukulele. Naveen hugged Dave and said "Your the best older brother! I always wanted a ukuele." Dave smiled spoke releasing Naveen " I played the ukuele when I was three until...nevermind. I'm glad you like it bro!" Then the boat horn blew. Naveen smiled and said "New Orleans , the Prince's of Maldonia are here!" Dave laughed and his brother while packing up their things. A couple of servants took their things to the car even though Dave said "I got the suit cases." However they ignored his orders and did what they were told by the King. Once in the car they went to a house on stoneway which is where they were going to stay. Once after settling in the house and eating Dave wanted his brother to Come with him to meet Mama Odie. Naveen did not want o go out at first because he wanted to watch television. However Dave old Naveen that he will buy him ice cream if he came so Naveen went with him. Dave drove five blocks away to Stonewall road to Mama Odie's house.

At Mama Odie's House...


	3. Chapter 3- Meet my

At Mama Odie's...

Tiana locked her door and was crying non-stop. She hated Naveen. Four several days Tiana would not speak to her Grandparents or her good friend Lottie. However today she decide to get dressed and ready. Her grandma was in the kitchen cooking while her grandpa and Lottie were folding clothes. Tiana said "Good morning Grandma, Grandpa and Lottie." They respond "Morning princess, Morning Babydoll, Morning Tia!" Lottie ran and gave Tiana a hug "I was afraid you wouldn't speak to us." Tiana hugged Lottie and said "I love yall to much not to talk." Mama Odie said "Child, we loves ya too , come in the kitchen to helps me cook." Lottie was down folding her stack and said "Grandpa Juju- uh what else can I help with?" Juju smiled and said "Baby, you can call me Grandpa too. You can go in the kitchen and help Tia and Grandma cook, okay?" Charoltte smiled and gave him a hug and said "Okay, grandpa." As Charlotte went the kitchen the doorbell rang. Grandpa Juju looked at Charlotte walking to the door and said "Now cher, you know I told you tell help Mama Odie and Tia so go a head in the kitchen." Charlotte giggled and said "Okay, I'm going." Charlotte went the Kitchen and started helping Mama Odie and Tia.

At The Door...

Grandpa Juju opened the door to see a teenaged boy with a young child. Juju smiled and said "Hello, how may I help you?" Dave smiled and said "It's me Mr. Juju, Daveon." Juju stood the door shocked and said "Boy, you have grown up aint ya? I can't believe it!" Dave laughed and said "Yes sir, it is me. and this little fellow is Naveen. I found my family and I am a Prince of Maldonia like Mama Odie said." Juju smiled and said "Yall come on in here. I'm sure Mama Odie would to see you and meet your little brother." Juju stepped aside an opened the door wider so the boys could come in and then he closed the door. Juju showed them to the living room and said "Make your self's at home an I'm going to get Mama , okay." Dave and Naveen nodded and said "Thank you, Mr. Juju." They waited a couple minutes until an older lady appeared with a tray of goodies. Mama said as she was sitting down "Hello, Prince Daveon and Prince Naveen. Naveen my name is Mama Odie, welcome to my home." Before Naveen could respond two girls walked out the kitchen setting the dinning room table and they looked like Tiana and Charlotte. Once Mama Odie noticed were his eyes were she said "Oh that my grandbaby and her friend who is my god grandbaby." Naveen nodded and said "Mama Odie, thank you returning my brother to my family." Mama Odie smiled and said "Your welcome, baby. King Facilier Shadow-man is an evil man." Naveen looked at the women then at Dave and said "He kidnapped , you?" Dave nodded and said "Yes, but I'm fine." Naveen then was caught off guard when Mama Odie said "Don't, marry Rue when you turn Fifthteen. Tiana Loves you baby." Naveen shook his head and said "She doesn't loe me and were are jus friends, Mama Odie." Just the Mr. Juju said "It's time for breakfast." Everyone got up and went in to the dinning room. Tiana and Lotie sat next to each other talking until Lottie stopped her sentence. Tiana turned to see two boys that looked like Naveen but she thought was dreaming. The boys sat across from Tiana and charlotte and Juju and Mama Odie sat on opposite ends of the table. They prayed over the food and then begun passing the food and fixing plates. Tiana said "Hi I'm Tiana and this my friend Charlotte. What's your names?" Dave cleared throat and spoke "My name is Prince Daveon but I am fine being called Dave and this is my baby brother Prince Naveen but you may call him Naveen." Tiana's mouth dropped open and Naveen smiled and said "Titia it's good to see you again." Tiana looked down and said "It was nice meeting you Dave and Naveen..(Taina looked up) I hate you. I don't see why you are here?" Mama Odie looked at Tiana sternly and said "You look here, this is MY house and everyone is welcomed. Now missy, if don't have anything nice to say then don't speak like ya been doing for four days." Tiana began to cry and Naveen handed her a napkin. She smiled and said "Thank you, and sorry." The meal end an hour later and Mama Odie and Grandpa Juju cleaned up while Dave talked to the kids. Charlotte asked "Dave, do you have a girlfriend?" Dave smiled and said "I did, but I do not believe she still lives- just then the house door open and Dave turned to see a beautiful milk chocolate girl. The kids laughed at Dave looking like he was in love. The girl smiled and said "Daveon, is that you?" Dave smiled and said "Saharia, yes it's me but man you look great!" Saharia blushed and said "Thank you and you look great too." Dave almost forgot the kids where their until Tiana said "Saharia, do you like Daveon?" Saharia blushed and said "Yes, of course." Naveen smiled and said "I am Daveon's brother Prince Naveen. Prince Daveon looks fond of you too." Dave blushed due to his brother embarrassing him. However Saharia thought it was cute. Tiana then took Naveen and Charllote hand and said "We are going to play in my room." The kids then disappeared and Dave and Saharia talked until they ended up kissing one another. Mama Odie and Grandpa Juju walked in on the two teenagers. Mama Odie said "Babies, y'all need to be married to be kissing like yall have all the time in da world." Everyone laughed and Saharia said "Mama Odie, I came to ask you about my dream I had." Mama Odie then excused herself and the girl and walk to another room. Dave and Grandpa Juju talked until mid-day. Dave then checked his watch and said "I better get Naveen, so I wont be imposing on you all any longer." Juju stood up and said "Your always welcome here Daveon , and you better ask Ms. Saharia on a date before she's married off to some jerk named Rodger. " Dave turned and said " , I would try to ask her out tonight but I have to watch Nav-." Mama odie interrupted Dave saying "Daveon, baby don't you use dat lil brotha of ya's as an excuse. Gone ahead and ask her." Mama Odie said she walked in with the kids and Saharia. Dave looked at Saharia and said "Ria, will you come with me tonight to a Jazz concert." Saharia smiled and nodded. Dave smiled and said "Your eyes, hold my heart. What time should I pick you up?" Saharia gave him the address and time then said goodbye to everyone and walked to her house. Mean while Naveen looked at his brother who was smiling like a lost puppy and said "Dave, you got a date tonight." Dave looked down and gave his brother a hug and said "Be a good boy tonight. I have go take care of some business."

Hours Later...

Mama Odie and Juju let the kids play upstairs.

Charlotte was reading to Naveen and Tiana the Princess and the Frog. Charlotte read "The Princess kissed the frog and he turned into a handsome Prince. They live happily ever after the end." Tiana said "I would never kiss a frog, Lottie." "Not , even if you would get to be a Princess?! Tia, I would kiss the frog so I could be the best southern belle Princess ever!" Naveen laughed and said "Tiana, If you were a frog you would be cute.I would kiss you." Tiana rolled her eyes and said "I dont want you to kiss me. I don't like frogs cause they are covered in slime." Naveen stood up and said "It is not slime!It's MUCOS!" Tiana stood up and said "Whatever, I wish you were a frog . Because you need to hop along downstairs." Charlotte laughed and said "Naveen, darling you would be a cute froggy Prince." Naveen walked downstairs and saw Mama Odie sitting at the table reading a newspaper. She looked up and said "well, don't ya look so gloomy. Y'all only five. Give it some time." Naveen said "Mama Odie, Tiana hates me so I'm going have my brother take me to my home country." Mama Odie "Okay suga, but understand it will take a frog to make her fall for you. I just joking but honey you got some obstacles to climbed if you want her." Just then the door opened and Dave and Saharia came in giggly and dancing away. Naveen smiled at the sigth. However Mama Odie said "Dave, dont you be moving fast with Saharia." The young couple blushed and said "Yes. ma'am." Dave said "Well, we want to go home and get married in Maldonia. My Papa said 'yes' so Mama Odie yall can come with us on the ship tomorrow to go to Maldonia."

Mama Odie said "Boy, I's said not to be moving ya fast behind that quick, but okay we'll come." Dave said "okay will wait for ten years. " Well, Dave read a royal scroll two months later saying " Queen Natalia is giving birth to a Son". The young Princes talked to their parents via Skype and they said it was okay for them to stay in New Orleans for a couple years. Naveen was excited, he went to school with Charoltte and Tiana.

Ten Years Later...

Naveen eventually moved back to Maldonia. Tiana would occasionally look and see Naveen in the newspaper. Naveen became a star athlete in soccer. Tiana excelled in school and she was a star on the track and field team as a runner and thrower. A lot of girls like Naveen as the years went on. Neven even dated twenty-five girls and then got engaged to Ru. Tiana however became focused on becoming a doctor and could care less about her feelings for the young Prince. Tiana never dated because she didn't have time and she didn't want any guy except Naveen.

Time has gone by quickly... Naveen has only seen Tiana five times in the past ten years. However , today is Naveen's fifth-tenth birthday.

At the Castle everyone was excited for the arrival of the young Prince Daveon , the future Princess, Mama Odie, , Tiana and Charlotte. The families waited patiently for hours until they heard Tiana and Charlotte say "Dave, I bet you thier in the waiting room". The families embraced each other. Then Dave introduced everyone to Saharia. Everyone loved Saharia except the King hated the fact that she was a former stripper. However, Queen Natilia was excited now she would have another daughter. Saharia talked with Telese , Eva and Charles. The mother's started planning the wedding with Mama Odie and the children went with Dave to be fitted into their dresses and suits because Telese and Eva already had a beautiful bridesmaid gown that was traditional green and gold Maldonian colored.

At the Fitting...

Dave sat down and watched Tiana and Charlotte show him what dress they wanted to wear. Mama Odie smiled and said "I love this gold and nice mint green". Dave smiled and said "Mama Odie, you'll look beautiful in anything." Tiana and Charlotte laughed at them. Dave laughed and said to the girls "One day you will learn to love compliments like Mama Odie does." Tiana smiled and said sarcastically "yeah, sure."Dave raised an eyebrow at her and said "By the way you will be escorted by Naveen down the asile". Tiana turned and said "Dave, I hate Naveen . I refuse to stand next to him at any wedding." Mama Odie turned and said "hush up Tia. Now just mad cause the boy left and stopped sending you letters after he told you that he couldn't love you anymore." Dave on the other hand walked up to Tiana and said "I promise I will let you cooked your famous Gumbo at my wedding if you let Naveen escort you." Tiana slowly smiled and said "Well Davey, you got ya self a deal." Dave was so happy he gave her hug and said "Thank God, because I couldn't have another person refuse to come to my wedding.' 'My own father isn't coming because he thinks that Saharia is not prue for me." Mama Odie, Tiana and Charlotte felt bad for Dave. So they gave him a huge hug. Soon they bought the dresses and suit for the wedding. Dave treated the girl to lunch and Maldonia creama ami coca(frozen yogurt cream).

Evening at the Castle...

Prince Naveen, Princess Ru dance together for most of the night. Prince Ray and Princess Eva are talking about jazz and his love for his trumpet. Telese and Charles are having fun dancing and singing. Mean while Prince Louis is showing Charlotte how to play the trumpet. The adults are enjoying their suites after starting at the party for an hour. However Tiana has not even shown her face. Naveen thought "maybe mi TiTia is sick". Naveen was in he middle of his thought when he lost it due to his Brother Prince Kanad(14 years old ) laughing with an extremely beautiful girl . Prince Naveen excused himself from dancing with Princess Ru to get a closer look at the girl dressed in a beautiful blue Princess gown. Prince Kanad spotted Naveen and said "Brother, you know it is completely rued to stair." Naveen awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head mumbling a "sorry " to the girl. The girl laughed and said "It's fine Prince Kanad, and Prince Naveen. However, thank you." Prince Kanad said "Naveen this is Tiana, friend of the-." Kanad was interrupted by Naveen saying "What a wonderful surprise to show up and not wish me a Happy Birthday." Tiana rolled her eyes while throwing her drink on him and Naveen grabbed her arm but Prince Kanad said "Ru is waiting Naveen and Lady Tiana will accompany me for the evening as my guest." Naveen released her arm and said "Fine, but Titia, I did like seeing you but a future Princess should never not act unladylike." Prince Kanad escorted Tiana away from Naveen back to her room. Prince Naveen remembered the last letter he wrote her a year ago. Tiana was in her room reading the letter to Prince Kanad while crying. The letter said "Dear mi amorie Ti-Tia, I love you but I must marry Princess Ru. My family will be endangered if I don't marry her. I love you with all my heart. I will even proudly give you my permission to have my heirs and raise them in the future but I cant marry you. I will make sure you have money for medical school and your family restaurant. Love Prince Naveen." Prince Kanad gave Tiana tissue and said" Man, Naveen is a foul for marrying Ru over you. Honestly, Naveen still loves you. Sure, he asked you to be his "friends with benefits" which is wrong

The Wedding Day...

At the Altar stood Dave and Saharia getting married. They looked great. A lot of people showed up to watch this wonderful union including King Shadow-man. Naveen was a junior grooms men and stood next to Tiana , a junior bridesmaid. After the wedding was done Tiana was dancing with a Prince named Cain. Prince Cain was seven years older and was desperate to make Prince Naveen mad so he decide to...


	4. Chapter 4

The Wedding Day...

At the Altar stood Prince Dave and Saharia getting married. They looked great. A lot of people showed up to watch this wonderful union including King Shadow-man. Naveen was a junior grooms men and stood next to Tiana , a junior bridesmaid. Everyone watched as Saharia said "I do" to Prince Daveon. Some of the young women were upset that Prince Dave came back with a fiancée , but they could count on Prince Naveen marrying them, right? Prince Naveen would occasionally glance at Tiana. Tiana thought while watching the wedding "I hope I get a happy wedding like this". Prince Naveen was admiring Tiana's beauty that he did not realize the Pastor ask for the rings. Everyone turned to look at the young Prince. Even Tiana looked at Prince Naveen saying "Naveen the rings". Suddenly Naveen snapped out of his thoughts and smiled nervously. Prince Dave laughed and shook his head saying " Ella es bontita eh?"(she is beautiful isn't she?). Everyone laughed as Prince Naveen blushed in front of the whole audience. After the wedding was done Tiana was dancing with a Prince named Cain. Prince Cain was seven years older and was desperate to make Prince Naveen mad so he decide to ask Tiana to dance with him. Prince Naveen was furious but what could he do? Then suddenly he thought "why not ask Tiana before Prince Cain?"

The Other Side of the Wedding Dinner...

Tiana was talking to Charlotte, Telese, and Princess Evangeline at the "girl's" table. Charlotte was asking questions about love to all the girls. Charlotte said "why do guys play game so much?" Tiana nodded at the question and Telese said "hmm, because they love games." Princess Eva lauhed and said "Agreed, but we have to beat them at their own game." Tiana smiled and said "Amen sista, we need to because I'm-". Sudeenly Tiana was interrupted by Princess Ru. Tiana rolled her eyes and PRincess Eva laughed and said "Ru, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Princess Ru smiled wickedly and said "Eva, why do you have these trashy girls at the table, and why is Tiana-" PRincess Eva said "Why don't you go annoy someone else who cares about what you think?" Princess Ru laughed and said "Eva, don't you know it's rude to interrupt a Princess"? Tiana had had enough and reached for her glass and said sarcastically "Let's have a toast to 'not being rude' Yay!" Charlotte , Telese and Princess Eva giggled while Princess Ru said "Sarcasm is NOT ladylike!' If you were in Todonia I would have you jailed." Tiana smiled slyly "Princess Ru, you know I know you want Naveen. Also , I am a lady but I was raised to have class and not show my ass like your doing now." Princess Ru looked around and noticed everyone staring at her. Princess Eva said "Ru, why don't you apologize to my guest and go sit down." Princess Ru smiled saying "Tiana, I apologize that I'm going to have Prince Naveen before your ass." Tiana then stood up and slapped Princess Ru. Ru fell backwards and one of the guards caught her, and Prince Dave ran over to Tiana saying, "Tiana what happened?" Everyone looked at Tiana. Tiana said "Princess Ru was insulting me." Then Princess Saharia said "Tiana, you and the girls come with me to the powder room now. Um, Davoen find Naveen and tell him tell the guards to escort Princess Ru out of here at once." Prince Dave said "Hmmm, I married a demanding women ,but okay I will." Prince Dave ran into Prince Naveen trying to get away from the crowd of Princess's Prince Daveon said to the Princesses "Soriritas, lo sinto, pero yo necesito PRutto Naveen, Ahario!" (Ladies, i'm srry but I need Prince Naveen , now!) Prince Naveen smiled graciously as the crowd parted like the red sea to allow Naveen through. Prince Daveon Pulled Prince Naveen into the Men's room and said "Why was Princess Ru here ? Did you invite her? How does she know Tiana? What the hell is going on?" Prince Naveen took a sip of Maldonian wine before answering "first, I invited her because I forgot Tiana was coming, second , I told her about Tiana when I told her of my previous loves, and I don't know the fuck is going on...but I invited Ru hear to tell her that I done messing around with her. Also I'm going to ask Tiana to dance with me." PRince Dave grabbed the cup before Naveen could take another sip and said "you have one chance to fix thing-" nodding before his saw their father angry face. Prince Dave told Prince Naveen to "go find Tiana and tell my wife its time to go." So Prince Naveen left his older brother when accidently bumping in to his younger brother dancing with a servant girl. Prince Naveen apologized to both of them and said "have you both seen Princess Saharia and her company?" The couple pointed to the women's powder(bathroom). Prince Naveen walked over to the door and waited for the women to come out. Ten minutes later they didn't come out. Naveen thought hard if he should go in the powder room or not and finally he said "the heck with it". Prince Naveen went inside the bathroom to her a familiar voice talking.

In side the Powder room...

Princess Saharia, Princess Eva, Telese, and Charolette sat down while Tiana was using the bathroom. Once Tiana came out the stall Princess Eva said "Tiana, do you have feeling for my brother Prince Naveen?" Everyone turned and looked at Tiana. Tiana sat down and cleared her throat. "Eva, I have been in love with Naveen since we were kids." Charlotte giggled and said "she even wished upon the stars." Tiana reached over and jokingly slapped Lottie on the arm thenLottie said "ouch, what ya do that for?" Tiana and the girls laughed. Then Princess Saharia spoke "I knew you liked him when I would bring you the newspapers about him, even though you got made about him dating other girls. You know , Daveon and Naveen are similar both kind , gentle, honest and loving-" Just then the door opened and Prince Naveen walked in and went into a tall to listen in on them.. None the women noticed he was in the bathroom. Telese stared laughing and said" So you married Daveon because he was gentle, honest and so on..?" Saharia opened her mouth and said " I married Daveon because he never judged me like other men did, and because I love him." Princess Eva smiled saying "My eldest brother Daveon picked the right one! So, when am I going to be a Aunt?!" Saharia was caught off guard by the question and said "Um, you all will be Aunties very soon possibly." Just then Saharia phone started viberatling. She picked up the phone hear Dave's voice say "My love, I've waiting for you all my life so can you come to me so we can go!" Saharia laughed and hung up the phone saying "Girls I love yall but his royal Prince called saying its time to go." After all the hugs and kisses were exchanged Saharia departed from the bathroom after she peeped in the secret stall and gave Naveen a nod saying"I hope you love her." Just then Tiana said "I hate that Naveen dated Ru and now he's supposed to marry her after dating her since, since ...all those other women. Maybe I should move on-" Princess Eva shook her head and said "Naveen, doesn't want her. She's a toy truck compared to you and may I remind you that Naveen loved you first. You, he even eats gumbo because of you. He whispers your name in his dreams and his wished on the stars just for you!" Just then they heard a loud bump from one of the bathroom stall. The next words were "Faldi fadonza!" Princess Eva run in the direction of the voice and said while swinging back the door "Naveen, what are you doing?" Naveen laughed shyly and scarthed the back of his head"um, Dave to me to check on you lovely Ladies." Telese said "Cut the bull. How long have you been in here?!" Naveen steeped out of the stall looking at his watch "um, since about fifthteen minutes ago when Saharia was talking about Daveon." Eva grabbed Naveen by the ear and pulled him to the empty chair next to Tiana. Charolette said "Prince Naveen darling, Im shocked you would listen in on us lady folk." Tiana shocked head and said "I'm always wants to know everything. But he doesn't tell everything in return if you want to no because he doesn't gossip." Naveen looked at Tiana and said "are we strill upset about Ru and the others?" Tiana laughed evily "pugh please those girls aren't even on my level because you went down him from childhood." Naveen grew angry and slammed his hand on the arm of the chair "your lucky that your a guest because If I you weren't I would make beg my forgiveness." "oh please Naveen, i'll make you beg to be my man over and over agin." Naveen apologized"Tiana, i'm sorry. I don't like Ru, and I want you to forgive me. It's just that my sister told all of my secrets I told her about my feelings and stuff towards you. I love you and I want to marry you. You will say yes to me one day even if it takes me forever to show you that you are my Queen." Tiana started crying and jumped into Naveen's arms saying"i love you too, and I will think about marrying you." Everyoen cheered and clapped in the bathroom then Telese said "well newly couple I'll seey all in the morning. Are you coming Eva?" Eva smiled and "Yes, I'm coimgn with you and good night. Naveen , nah ve di tute mi hermano." (Naveeen, dont be an idiot, my brother). Naveen rolled his eyes "Goodnight Ladies." Tiana laughed and her Naveen walked out of the Powder room and left the Wedding Reception after Tiana rejected Prince Cain offer to dance.. While down the hall Naveen reached for Tiana's hand and she smiled and said "Are you scared Prince Naveen." Naveen laughed and said "No mi benita , it's just I wanted to hold your hand and stop calling me Prince Naveen for crying at loud." Tiana rolled her eyes and Naveen reached for her face. His hand was gentle and he leaned and pressed his lips against Tiana's lips. He was about to deepen the kiss until he was interrupted by guards coming down the hall saying "Prince Naveen , you are need in your study now!" Naveen kiseed Tiana's hands and told one other men to escort Tiana to his suit. Tiana reluctantly let Naveen go.

In Naveen's room...

Tiana sat on the biggest bed she had every seen in her life. Suddenly Tiana eye's spotted a picture of her and Prince Naveen. Tiana got up and looked at the picture saying "time has passed on.." Tiana stopped talking to move closer to the door where she heard men talking. Tiana recognized one of the voices. One of the voice's belong to Prince Cain while the other voice belonged to a guard. In the hall Prince Cain was asking the guard "is Prince Naveen is his room?" The spoken "his majesty is in his office." Prince Cain nodded and made his way to Naveen's office. Tiana suddenly grew curious to why Prince Cain was looking for Naveen. Tiana said sneaking out of the room looking for Naveen's office "What is Prince Cain up to?" Tiana followed Prince Cain down two sets of stairs and walked down a hallway that held a painting of the Lord's Prayer. Finally Cain stopped at the door the said "the Royal Office " and walked in. However, Tiana followed his lead except she went in to the office that said "Prince Naveen's Office". Tiana stopped dead in her tracks behind the closet as she watched Prince Naveen touching another women in her private area. When Tiana turned she was about to leave until Prince Cain walked in the door and said "Tiana, I see you saw Naveen and his play pal." Tiana looked back at Naveen saying "he got what he wanted." Prince Cain smiled wickedly knocking over a book which caused Prince Naveen to looked and he saw Tiana. However Cain was leaving. Prince Naveen told the other women to grab her things and leave. The women said something in Maldonian and was upset she had to leave. Naveen closed the door after washing his hands. Then he tried to walk closer to Tiana but she stooped him. Tiana looked at Naveen and said "Naveen, I can't understand why you led me on?!" Tiana tears ran down her face and she wiped them away saying "You. know what?! I am done. I'm leaving." Naveen grabbed Tiana's arm saying "Don't leave because I made a mistake. I apologize. I never meant for that to happen." Tiana looked at him sternly and he loosened his grip. Tiana walked out of the room straight into Mama Odie ad King Lucaso. Tiana mumbled an apology. King Lucaso said "Tiana darling is everything alright?" Tiana looked up at her grandma and the King then glanced at the door to see Naveen running out reaching for her. Tiana spoke saying "Thank you King Lucaso for having me here but I'm going to tell my parents that I'm leaving to go back home." The King and Mam Odie looked shocked. Mama Odie said "Tia baby iff you home we not coming back until new year pr so." Tiana and said "well, thats fine because I hate it here and please dont tell anyone but i'm flying tomorrow." The King pulled Tiana in for a hug saying"I will see you soon." Tiana began to sob. Prince came running until he was stopped by the King's deadly stair. Finally the King released Tiana and did the same to Mama Odie and Tiana were gone the King spoke to Naveen. King Lucaso grabbed Prince Naveen saying "Why, must you be so foolish? Why can't you stop hurting her?" Naveen was struggling to breath saying "Dad, I can't explain my actions. I love her but I can't have her." Kinb Lucaso pushed Naveen into the wall. Naveen hit to sold marble walls with a thud. The King spoke in rapid Maldonia ,"Tu amorie ella, perre tu es un idioto perro. Tu es nao mi higgo." (you love her, but you are a stupid dog, You are no son of mine) the King left down the Hall. Prince Naveen was hurt." How could my father be mad ? sure, I made a mistake but if I change maybe he'll forgive."

Tiana's Room

Tiana had finally made it back to her own room and immediately grabbed her suits cases. Tiana opened the closet and dressers to retrieve her belongings. She was to busy to notice that Mama Odie followed her to her room. Mama Odie walked in the room saying "Tia baby, you can't always run when thiers a problem." Tiana looked sharply at Mama Odie like she wanted her to leave saying" Grandma , don't you start! I knew I should have never loved him. I could care less about him." Mama Odie embraced Tiana saying "If it were true than why are you leaving? Why are you crying? And why did you look for him?" Tiana cries became silent. She had to ponder on those question. Mama Odie released her hug saying "If you want to come home with me and ya grand pa then you can, okay?" Tiana nodded as mam Odie kissed Tiana goodnight on her forehead.

Later on...

Tiana had finished packing her belongings and laid down on her bed. Tiana started dreaming about how her lift would be back home. She would get Naveen out of her head for once and for all or so she thought. Tiana's door gently opened and a man snuck in the door and closed the door. The man looked at Tiana laying in bed on her side. The man undressed himself and slipped beside her. Tiana rolled into the man. The man inhaled her vanilla scent saying "mi Ti-tia."

In the morning...

Tiana awake on top on a man. At first Tiana thought she was dreaming until she opened her eyes widely, and gasped. She thought "why am I on top of him? how could he get in I lock-"The eyes of the man slowly opened and locked with her. Tiana was about to quickly climb off until maids and Telese, Princess Evangeline, and Charlotte busted in her room to and stopped as they saw the sight her with a man. Tiana mouth was wide opened. This was not just any man. This was the Prince of Maldonia. It felt like an eternity until Tiana spoke softly saying "what happened?" The maids spoke "we saw on the Prince's lap." Prince Naveen laughed and said "I tried to get her off of me." Princess Eva stepped up to Tiana and said "how about you get fixed up and meet us in the meeting room. Maids, get Prince Naveen to his quarters and tell no one of this yet!" Princess Eva walked out and following her was Telese. Charlotte stayed behind to help Tiana while the maids helped dress Naveen's naked body. Once the Prince and the two maids left Charolette began to pace the room. Tiana was finished getting dressed and was about to bath her teeth when Charolette said "Tia, what happened?" Tiana started brushing her teeth. Once done Tiana spoke walking to the door "I have no idea Lottie but it felt like we connected. However, I think it's time to go home." They both walked out of the room and down the hall.

In the Meeting Room...

Telese, Princess Eva, Prince Kanad, Charolette, Charles, Prince Naveen and Tiana stand around the large meeting table. PRincess Eva spoke "how did this happened?" Prince Naveen spoke saying " that's no of your business Eva. However, I was drunk and wondered in Tiana's room and took control." Tiana nodded at Naveen's statement, however Lottie was truly disappointed in Tia. "Tia, why sleep with the Prince?" Tiana looked at Naveen saying "lottie ask Naveen." Then Tiana got up and said "This was a mistake and I apologized for it but don't sit their and act like yall are innocent people. " Tiana stormed out the room.

A day later..

Tiana and Charlotte had said "bye" to every one and went back on a plane to New Orleans. Tiana was excited about the annual Jazz festival because Lottie was coming with her this year. At the Castle King Lucaso found Naveen sleeping with two girls and Naveen from the Maldonian Kingdom until he showed maturity.

New Orleans...


	5. Chapter 5

New Orleans…

Tiana, Mama Odie, Juju, and Charlotte made it safely back home. Tiana asked Mama odie "Grandma can me and Lottie go the Jazz festival now?" Mama Odie looked at her watch "Tia baby it's eight o'clock at night." Juju smiled and said "Sure baby doll. Be home by 2 am." Tiana and Charlotte hugged Juju and mama Odie. Then run down the street to the Jazz festival.

Prince Naveen in New Orleans…..

While running down the street Charlotte stopped a newspaper saying "Prince Naveen is coming to New Orleans. Tia I got -." Before Charlotte could tell Tiana a man walked up to Tiana. Tiana looked up and saw Prince Naveen with his butler Lawrence. Prince Naveen spoke saying "Titia, mi bonita! How are you?" Tiana looked at Prince Naveen and said "Why are you here?" "I'm here because of the jazz music. Do you love jazz, mi bonita?" Tiana smiled and Naveen saying "I love jazz because Jazz is nothing like you. You ass whole. You left me, and now your following me. I left so I didnt have to see you whore around your palace." PRince Naveeen struggled to control hhis temper by saying "Well, Ms. Tiana must be a pure saint , then? Because the last time I remember I made you moan my name." Tiana gasped as her cheeks turned red. Lawrence said "Sir, this behavior is not like a gentleman." Naveen said "Shut up ! I speak as I please." Tiana was about to walk away but then she turned and slapped Naveen across the face. Charlotte said "Tiana!" Tiana turned and said "What Charlotte?" Charlotte said nervously "We better leave for home, now." Naveen smiled and said "Tiana, I love you. One day you will marry me?" Tiana remembred those same exact words the five year old Naveen said to her. Tiana snapped out of the memory saying "Dream on, Naveen. Welcome to New Sir. Lawrence" Tiana and Charolette struted away. Naveen and Lawrence hopped in a car and drove to the Prince's Condo.

At the Condo...

Prince Naveen paced back and forth reading and replying to his text messages while Lawrence retrieved the house phone from the kitchen. Sir Lawrence answered saying "Hello, Naveen's Residence. How may I help you?" Mama Odie spoke saying "Hello der Lawrence. I was wondering if you men would like to have dinner with us tonight?" Lawrence smiled and said "Yes, madam Odie, we would love to attend." Mama Odie smiled across the room looking at Tiana saying "Okay be here at seven sharp." The phone clicked. Lawrence rushed the living room saying "Prince Naveen , we have been invited to attend dinner at the Brown Residence." Naveen stopped pacing and looked at Lawrence saying "Dude, I don't know I should go their tonight. Tiana hates men." Lawrence walked over to Prince Naveen saying "She loves you, but you must change and show that you love her and only her. No playing around anymore." Naveen nodded saying "Okay, so will you teach me how o be serious?" Lawrence shook his head saying "No, but someone else can." Just then Prince Louis came waltzing in the living room saying "I think someone needs helps on Womanology 101?" Naveen laughed saying "Louis, my friend. W-what are you doing here?" Louis looked around scratching the back of his head saying "I'm on a small trip and playing my trumpet Gisele." Naveen nodded saying "your not here for Charlotte?" Louis blushed saying "I'm here for her too. But you should treat Tiana better. You know we were raised to respect women. They are not play toys, man. They are people." Naveen rolled his eyes saying " I know this already!" In unison both Prince Louis and Sir Lawrence said "Then act like it." Naveen stopped and looked at them. They were right he thought. He said "Let's get ready for dinner. Oh and Lawrence get me Mr. Zales on the phone, please Sir?" Sir. Lawrence nodded and Prince Louis settled in the guest room .

The Brown's Residence( Mama Odie's)...

Mama Odie had hung up the phone. Tiana was cooking gumbo and seasoning the fish when Mama Odie was talking. Tia put the fish in the frying pan saying "Grandma, who did you invite?!" Mama Odie smiled and said "None of ya bee's wax. Now let's finshed cooking the food." Charlotte and Grandpa Juju were setting up the tables and putting the plates and utensils down when the doorbeel rang. Grandpa Juju said "I'm going to see who's at the door, okay." Charlotte ran and told Mama Odie someone was at the door. Mama Odie came to see Juju open the door. On the other side of the door was Sir. Lawrence, Prince Naveen, and Prince Louis. Mama Odie ushered the men inside to the living room while Charlotte was in the kitchen with Tiana. Charlotte peeped out of the kitchen to see Prince Louis and she gapsed and ran back into the kitchen saying "Prince Louis is here!" Tiana smiled and said "Mama Odie invited him for dinner then. " Charlotte smiled until she said but then realized saying "normally Mama Odie sits the guest in her normal room." Tiana wash putting the cooked fish on the plate saying "what room are they in Lottie?" Lottie smiled and said "Mama Odie's golden cream living room." Tiana looked up and Lottie saying "well, maybe she wanted to shoe off that room today." Lottie laughed and said "okay, but what if she invited Prince Naveen too?" Tiana took out the pies and rolls setting them on the table saying "Lottie, grandma knows better than that. But if she invited him then that's fine. I still like him but he doesn't know how to treat women correctly." Lottie nodded stuffing her face with chocolate saying "Yeah, Tia. Well, show him how he should treat you." Tiana and said "okay, i'll do it." Lottie wiped her mouth and said "lets put the rest of the food on the table." After the sat the food on the table, Lottie took her seat saying "Tia, it's your turn to tell the Grand's and their guest it time to eat." Tia laughed saying "Lottie, you know I cooked and I'm tried but fine. I'll let you off the hook." Lottie said "Love you, tia!" Tiana walked in the living room saying "Excuse me, but the food is ready. So yall can come-." Tiana stopped once her eyes connected with Prince Naveen's. Naveen was the first to stand and gently gave Tiana and full hug saying "Good evening, Tiana." Tiana smiled saying "Evening Naveen." Then she rushed to the table in the next room.

At the Dinner Table...

The table was filled with greens, yams, macaroni and cheese, corn, gumbo, tater tots, hush puppies, dinner rolls, apple pie, chocolate cake, apple cider, tea, water and madonian wine Naveen brought over. Everyone including Tiana was stuffing their faces with food after they let Prince Naveen pray over the food. Tiana sat in between Sir. Lawrence and Prince Naveen. Sir. Lawrence talked about his finance and their plans to get married next year if he's back by then. Naveen smiled saying "Lawrence, I promise you'll be back soon." Tiana looked at Naveen saying "How's your family?" Naveen suddenly became stiff and everyone looked at him. Naveen cleared his throat saying "they are doing very well." Tiana knew Naveen was lying because his eyes looked down at the empty plate. Then he said "Mama Odie and Mr. Juju may I take Tiana out for a short walk." They nodded their heads, but I said "yall don't want me to clean up?" Mama Odie said "Girl, you better go get you some fresh air." Naveen grabbed Tiana's jacket and his and they headed out the door.

Walking around...

Naveen and Tiana were walking down the street coming near a jazz club that Tiana works at as a waitress. Naveen said "Do you want to come in with me?" Tiana said "Naveen , I thought we were going for a walk?" Naveen smiled and said "Can we go dancing for five minutes?" Tiana nodded and walked in the door. Tiana was greeted by her Boss Cal saying "tiana, what are you doing here?" Tiana said "I'm on a dancing date pointed to Prince Naveen. Cal and Naveen were introduced and Naveen pulled Tiana on the Dance floor. The were dancing for two hours until the club had to close for the night. Tiana and Naveen walked to a park and sat down on the empty bench. Naveen said "My parents banned me from the kingdom ." Tiana said "I'm sorry to here that Naveen." Naveen shook his head saying "Don't. IT's fine. I was a stupid guy and broke many hearts. I even broke yours and took your purity. I truly apologized for that. My father never for gave me for that." Tiana nodded and said "My mom was disappointed in me but she forgave me. But I have to go to the doctor soon because I'm late." Naveen said "Are you nervous?" Tiana grabbed his hand saying "Yeah, were only sixteen not even twenty. I am going to be a triple major in Biology, Spanish business and culinary. Naveen, I do love your, But I don't want a child yet. I would have never done a careless thing like this. Naveen, what's your plan?" Naveen leaned in and kissed Taina. Naveen then pulled back saying "Maybe, this is the plan. Of course besides being King- " Tiana rolled her saying "Naveen, besides the King fact. What's next?" Naveen smiled "Business, pro soccer and you my love." Tiana laughed and nudged him playfully on the shoulder and Naveen blushed. Then Tiana said "Why me , Naveen? Out of all the girls in the world, why me?" Naveen stood up and looked at the sky saying " You are my only true love. I must be honest, I may not be King because of what happened after me and you. However, I told since the beginning Iwas going to marry you." Tiana stood and said "What happened after I left?" Prince Naveen swallowed an slight turn towards Tiana saying "I was caught by my father with a women." Tiana nodded saying "Wow, now that's nearly thirty women, Naveen. Do you love me?" Naveen nodded reaching for Tiana but Tiana stepped away saying"Can you say it ?" Naveen said "Tiana, I lo-. I can't say it the way you want me to." Tiana yelled "Why? No more games , Naveen?" Naveen struggled to keep claim bu he couldn't control his voice yelling back saying "Because, I don't want to commit right now. I can't commit, becaue I don't want to hurt you." Tiana started crying, tears came streaming down like a waterfall. Tiana glanced at the man she loved then ran away from him. Naveen ran after her yelling "Tiana. Tiana, come back." Tiana was until she stopped at her tree house. Naveen saw her stopped and stopped right behind her. He was about to speak until she raised her hand saying "Go home, Naveen." Naveen his head saying "No. No, i'm not leaving you." Tiana looked at him smugly saying "Well, I aint leaving." Naveen mumbled "I don't want you here alone." Tiana yelled "What did the Princy say?" Naveen said "I'm not leaving you out here." Naveen grabbed Tiana and threw her body over is shoulder while she was screaming and kicking at him .Naveen was walking back to the Brown Residence. Tiana tried to wiggled her way out of Naveen's hold but it didn't work. Naveen stared singing "Love Me" and Tiana was shocked he could sing so she started singing "Respect". Then Naveen sung along and Tiana laughed. He stopped and put her down and she smiled and said "I liked the view." Naveen winked saying "me too Princess." Then a robber came down the street and told them to give them any jewlry they had. Naveen nodded but Tiana refused and kicked the man. Naveen then move Tiana out the way then Naveen turned and was whacked across the head. Everything went black. Tiana screamed and ran to Naveen's body. Her tears soaked his face. She called 911 and told them she need help. On the ambulance she started praying to God. At the Hospital Naveen was rushed into the OR because he was bleeding from the head. Tiana listen to the Doctor's and talked with the Police . Finally, Tiana called the Brown Residence to explain what happed.

The Brown Residence...

Mama Odie, Papa Juju, Prince Louis, Sir Lawrence, and Charlotte were at home playing cards and eating snacks. Charlotte yawned saying "I wonder when Tia is coming home?" Just then a knock came from the door. Grandpa Juju opened the door to see Queen Natalia. Queen Natalia smiled nervously saying "Hello, Mr. Brown. " Grandpa Juju said "Now, Natalia you know you can call me Uncle Juju because you and Eudora grew up together." Queen Natalia hugged him saying "Hey, Uncle Juju . I wanted to know if you have seen Naveen?" Just then Prince Louis ran to front door saying Mama Odie just got a phone call from Tiana saying Naveen is in the hospital." Queen Natalia fainted in Grandpa Juju arm's.

At Central Hospital...

Tiana paced the halls of Central Hospital saying to herself "Stupid, stupid stupid." She smacked herself in the forehead saying "Why did I refuse to give the man the jewlry? Naveen wouldn't be laying in the hospital and I wouldn't be so fearful. " Before Tiana could hit her forehead again her hands was grabbed by Charolette. Tiana looked at Charlotte saying "Lottie, I'm scared for Naveen." Charlotte gave Tiana a hug. Mama Odie and Queen Natalia walked down the hall follwing Prince Louis and Grandpa Juju. Prince Louis cleared his throat interrupting Tiana and Charlotte's embrace. Charlotte moved aside and rested her hand on Tiana's shoulder. Prince Louis spoke "Sorry to interrupt, but Tiana where's Naveen?" Tiana wipe away tears saying "He's in the operation room. T-t-the Doctor said he lost some blood from his head, and he was unconscious when we got here." Queen Natalia stepped closer to Tiana saying "What happened" in a soft tone. Tiana looked down saying "Queen Natalia, Naveen was trying to tell me to give this mugger my bracelet b-but I refused." Lottie gasped saying "Tia". Queen Natalia, Mama Odie, Prince Louis and Grandpa Juju cut thier eyes into Charlotte's direction . Charlotte smiled saying "Sorry." Prince Louis said "Tiana, what else happened?" Tiana felt tears falling down her face and before she could wipe them away Queen Natalia was wiping her eyes saying "Tiana, I'm not mad at you. I love you very much. I am happy my son protected you." Tiana gave Queen Natalia a huge hug as they both were hsedding tears. Just then the Doctor steps in to the waiting saying "May I speak with Miss. Tiana Brown -Ghib ?" Tiana and Queen Natalia looked at the Doctor ...

Doctor Office...

Doctor Lee walked Tiana down the hall outside of Naveen's Recovery Room. Doctor Lee said "Ms. Ghib , Prince Naveen had multiple cuts on the back of his cranial area." Tiana placed her over her heart and said "Doctor Lee, Is Naveen alright.? " Doctor took a long pause and then said "Ms. Tiana , Naveen is in a coma right now". Tiana grabbed a chair and sat down quickly. The Doctor tried to reached for but she shook her head saying "So, all I can do is pray?" Doctor Lee nodded saying " , the Lord can fix any situtation". Tiana smiled grimly saying "I pray so..." Doctor Lee left the Office and went over to the family and friends...

As Tiana started leaving Doctor Lee' Office she heard loud sobbing and she qucken her pace towards the noise. Tiana froze at the sight of seeing Queen Natalia and Mama Odie crying. Tiana was about to turn around until Queen Natalia said "Tiana, come take a walk with me". Tiana was shocked but she obeyed the Queen's command. The Queen and Tiana walked down the hall and stopped infront of PRince Naveen's room. The Queen turned to Tiana and said "when I was young, Naveen's father and I were walking around a neighborhood in this town. " Tiana gasped saying "Your from New Orleans?" The Queen nodded saying "Yes, but I was adopted and your grandparent were kind to find a family that was caring. I moved to Germany with them and found out they were my real parents. But anyways the King was shot saving me from a robber. He was in a coma and was fine. Im positive Naveen will be fine." The Queen gave Tiana a hug and said "I'm sure he would love to listen to Jazz music and eat your famous gumbo." Tiana smiled saying "What if he could?" Queen NAtalia laughed saying "oh child, please." Tiana pulled away saying "What if that could help him?" Queen NAtalia was about to laugh until Doctor Lee came around the corner witht the family saying "That's not a bad idea." Mama Odie said "Doctor Lee, are you sure?" Doctor said "Ma Odie, your a doctor and you know we have some uncoventional methods to heal people at times." She nodded her head saying "Tia baby, you go make that gumbo and Louis get that jazz music and Charlotte come and pray with the rest of us!" Louis and Tiana ran to get what they need.

Three Months Later...

Mama Odie, Dr. Lee, Lottie, Queen NAtalia and Papa Juju were praying "Oh Lord, please bless Naveen in this moment , God. We know you are a miracle working God. We have seen miracles happen every day. God. Right now, we need you to show some favor towards Prince /Bro Naveen dear father. Heal everything that needs to be healed in Jesuse name. Amen". Tiana knocked on Naceen's door and a nurse said "He can hear you so talk to him." Tiana nodded setting the pot of gumbo down . "Hey, Naveen baby. I brought gumbo, and I want to make sure you are okay. " Tiana began crying and the nurse gave her some tissues. Louis came in saying "Hey, NAveen brother. I brought you some jazz music, I know you love Louis Armstrong so I'm going to play it for ya and Tia brought you some gumbo even thought we know you hate gumbo. No offense Tiana." Tiana smiled saying "None taken. NAveen said that plenty of times." The Nurse said "Naveen, were going to give you some gumbo now, okay?" The nodded at Tiana and said "How's college?" Tiana did an IV on Naveen saying "It was good until now..." The Nurse said "okay. Louis play the music and Tiana you know what to do". Tiana inserted the gumbo in the IV while Louis played the music and the Nurse monitored Naveen." After an hous Tiana was ready to give up until see saw Naveen's eyelids twicth. Tiana thought she was dreaming until it happened again. She smiled at the nurse saying "ITs working." Louis ran out the room to get the Doctor. The Nurse said " Talk Tiana!" Tiana said "Naveen, if you can hear me blink once?" Naveen blinked once. Tiana begain to smile and she said "Try to open your eyes?" Naveen slowly opened his eyes saying "It's to darn bright in here?" The Nurse said "That's because you were in a coma?" Just then Louis ran in with Dr. Lee and the rest . exainmed NAveen an asked his all types of questions. After the exam Dr. Lee said "Well folks God is good. " and everyone said "Amen!" Naveen looked at Tiana and said "I love you and I just wanted to protected you." Tiana gave NAveen a hug and they kissed on the lips. Tiana then pulled away and said "I love you too, and I hope this never happenes again, you scared me." Naveen said "I never met too." Louis turned off the music and Mama Odie grabbed the pot after giving NAveen a hug. Then Queen NAtalia talked to Naveen and said "I want you to come home. However, I want you to come home when you are ready, okay? IT's been three moths since you opened your mouth." Naveen smiled saying" Graci Mama (thank mama)". Queen NAtalia hugged Tiana and whispered "you better get him to marry you soon Princessa, patting Tiana on her stomach." Tiana laughed and then looked at the Queen with questionable eyes then turned to Mama Odie. Mama Odie smiled . Naveen looked at the exchange and said "What's going on?" Lottie and Louis laughed and walked out of the room with Papa Juju who was heading home. After everyone left Tiana talked to outside NAveen's room. Tiana spoke saying "Dr. Lee, today I felt a bit nauseous and I felt dizzy." Dr. Lee nodded and said "When was your last Period?" Tiana couldn't remember. Dr. Lee laughed saying "Tiana, you don't remember?" "No, but me and Naveen had sex about four months ago, Doctor." escorted Tiana to an examination room and gave her a pregnancy test. After waiting quietly for some time confirmed that Tiana was indeed pregnant. Tiana began to cry saying "I can't be a mama yet! I'm about to finish my internship here as a Doctor. " smiled saying"Look Tiana, your 24 and you finshed college and ?Medical school very fast. I'm your supervisor and its no big deal. I'll let you work but you have to let me be you Doctor, okay?" Tiana nodded. Dr. Lee said "Now, let's go tell Naveen. He should be ready for discharge now."


	6. Chapter 6

In Naveen's Room

Naveen was talking to the nurse and asked "Where is Tiana?" The nurse smiled saying "You like her, Prince?" Naveen looked at the woman "It's not like. I love ..." Just then Tiana appeared at the door frozen. The nurse turned and smiled at Tiana saying "we, were just talking about you." Tiana chuckled and said " I hope in a good way" rolling her eyes. Naveen blushed saying "Yes, of course." Tiana looked behind her to see Dr. Lee behind her giving the nurse a nod. The nurse left leaving Dr. Lee, Tiana and Naveen alone. spoke "Naveen, you are cleared to go home. However, there is something you must know." Naveen looked at the Doctor while grabbing Tiana's hand. The Dr. Lee said "Naveen, Tiana is expecting a child." Naveen looked as if he was about to panic attack. Tiana explained to Naveen how she was carrying his baby. Naveen claimed down and said "How far along is she, Doctor?"


End file.
